


under the mistletoe

by AnotherShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: my gift to LordSantiagoAZ as part of the supergirl secret santa femslash exchange, hope you like it!





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordSantiagoAZ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LordSantiagoAZ).



Lena's plan was perfect: 

 

Step one: put mistletoe all over National City

 

Step two: get Kara to kiss her under it

 

(Easier said than done)

 

Kara just seemed so oblivious to everything, and she ended up kissing everyone but Lena. Then Sam came with the perfect plan:

 

Step one: just grab Kara and  _fucking kiss her._

 

That's it. "Just grab her and kiss her", she said. It seemed so ridiculous and dumb, but what else could she do? Everything else had failed and this was her last Hail Mary; so once they got into Kara's appartment for their Christmas dinner, Lena just grabbed her and kissed her.

 

At first it seemed like a huge mistake because Kara wasn't kissing her back, and just as she was about to pull away, Kara grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

 

 

 

And that's how you get to kiss the girl you are in love with under the mistletoe.


End file.
